My Bingsu
by Cheonsa7
Summary: Kira kira apasih yang dilakukan Daehyun saat YoungJae lagi ngambek?  DaeJae Fanfiction .


**Terinspirasi dari piku piku DaeJae yang sedang makan diluar berdua dan juga updatean Daehyun di IG barunya.**

_**( Yang kemudian ia delete)**_

**DaeJae Fanfiction .**

**Official pairing**

.

.

.

**Tittle : My Bingsu**

**Cast : Daehyun, Young Jae **and all of **B.A.P members**

**Rate : T**

**Category : Romance **_(Maybe)_

**Just One Shoot**

_Summary _: **Kira kira apasih yang dilakukan Daehyun saat YoungJae lagi ngambek? **_-#Apa ini?_

_Warning _**: Yaoi/ BL/Thypo's/ alur berantakan/ Bahasa ngawur ++ (?) dsb...**

**Yang gak suka dengan hal hal yang saya sebutkan diatas,please jangan baca ini ea...**

**Coz Aq gak terima Bash apapun.**

.

.

.

**Don't Like?**

**Don't read! **

**Just simple right?**

.

.

.

_LOE 2014 sudah berakhir, dan sekarang para member sudah kembali berada di Korea._

_Kira kira apa sich yang dilakukan para member B.A.P untuk mengisi hari dimasa masa istirahat seperti ini? Penasaran? Yuk kita liat..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Brakk!

Pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan keras, menandakan jika sang pelaku penutupan itu sedang gusar atau bahkan marah.

" Ya! Kau kenapa sih _hyung_? Keluar keluar kok marah seperti itu? "tanya Zelo sambil memandang heran kearah sang pelaku penutupan pintu tersebut, Jong Up.

Jong Up tak menjawab dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sang _maknae _B.A.P itu.

" Kau di usir oleh Daehyun _hyung_? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah ada janji buat keluar bersama hari ini?" tanya si _maknae _bertubi tubi,membuat Jong Up mendengus kesal.

" Menyebalkan! Padahal dia sendiri yang kemarin mengajakku untuk membeli Bingsu, dan sekarang dia bialang tidak selera makan Bingsu, apa apaan dia!" gerutu Jong Up yang di tanggapi dengan kerutan diwajah imut sang _maknae_.

" _Mwoya_? Dia bilang tidak selera makan Bingsu? Yang benar saja _hyung_,kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa Daehyun _hyung _jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan manis?" Zelo balik bertanya. Dan itu membuat sang _hyung _semakin mendengus kesal.

" Tanyakan saja pada Young Jae _hyung_,kenapa dia harus marah pada Daehyun _hyung_! "jawab Jong Up sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang terletak disebelah kamar sang Leader.

" Yak _hyung_! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bertanya... Aish! Kenapa lagi sich mereka?" giliran sang _maknae _yang menggerutu.

" Dan kau kenapa juga siang hari seperti ini malah berteriak teriak tak jelas seperti itu _maknae_? " interupsi sang leader dengan suara khas beratnya yang kemudian duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah kusut, tampaknya tidur siangnya terganggu oleh teriakan sang _maknae _barusan.

" Aku juga tak tahu _hyung_. Tadi Jong Up _hyung _bilang akan pergi dengan Daehyun _hyung _untuk membeli Bingsu, tapi saat Jong Up _hyung _memanggil Daehyun _hyung _dikamarnya, ternyata Daehyun _hyung _bilang jika ia tak berselera makan Bingsu. Dan saat aku tanya kenapa, Jong Up _hyung _bilang jika Jae _hyung _marah pada Daehyun _hyung_. Tsk! Aku tak paham maksudnya apa..." cerocos sang _maknae _yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari sang Leader yang tampaknya masih merasa sangat mengantuk.

" Tentu saja Daehyun takkan selera makan Bingsu jika Jae sedang marah, _Maknae_... Kita tahu sendiri kan seperti apa Young Jae yang sedang marah? Jika dibiarkan bisa bisa Daehyun takkan disapa oleh Jae selamanya..." jawab Himchan sambil meletakkan dua buah cangkir berisi teh bunga krisan dingin yang langsung membuat sang Leader membuka matanya mencium harum teh herbal itu.

" Huh? Darimana kau tahu HImchannie? "tanya Yongguk sambil menyesap salah satu cangkir teh itu. Zelo menatap Himchan penuh antusias.

" Tentu saja aku tahu, Young Jae tadi sempat berbicara padaku jika Daehyun masih saja seperti ini, dia takkan lagi mau tidur sekamar dan bahkan tak mau menyapa Daehyun lagi."jawab Himchan lagi yang justru membuat dua orang dihadapannya itu penasaran.

" Eeh? Memangnya Jae _hyung _marah kenapa? Apa yang sudah Daehyun _hyung _lakukan? " tanya Zelo semakin penasaran. Tak bedanya Bang Yongguk yang kini menarik lengan Himchan agar duduk disebelahnya dan membuat wajah _namja _itu merona tipis.

Zelo yang mengetahui gelagat aneh kedua _hyungnya _itu hanya bisa mendengus memberpun tahu jika kedua orang ini diam diam memiliki hubungan yang tak biasa. Hanya saja sang Leader bukanlah orang yang suka mengumbar kemesraan didepan publik.

" Jae cemburu Zelo-ah..."jawab Himchan setelah sepersekian detik ia dapat menguasai perasaannya.

" Euh? Cemburu? Pada siapa _hyung_? Padamu?" tanya Zelo tiba tiba yang membuat Himchan mencelos tak karuan. Bukan, bukan karna pertanyaan si _maknae _dia seperti itu, tapi tatapan tajam sang Leader lah yang membuatnya ingin sembunyi kekutub utara. Hohoho... Siapa juga yang tak takut dengan tatapan membunuh sang Leader,dan terutama untuk Himchan, _namja _itu tahu betul bagaimana dan apa yang akan dilakukan sang Leader ketika ia sedang marah. Apalagi jika penyebab kemarahan sang leader itu karna cemburu. Bisa benar benar gawat.

" E-Um,i-itu... Itu karenamu _Maknae_! Jae cemburu padamu bukan padaku huh!" jawab Himchan ketus yang membuat Zelo dan Yongguk melongo.

" Hahh?!"keduanya shock bersamaan,sementara Himchan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

" Hhhh... Itu karena ulah kalian yang meng upload video di Instagram kemarin,YoungJae jadi marah dan kalian tahu kan seperti apa Daehyun jika Jae sedang padanya? Dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Jae mau memaafkannya."jelas Himchan panjang lebar. Yongguk mengangguk anggukkan kepala tanda ia paham dan juga setuju pada pemikiran Himchan. Sedangkan sang _maknae _yang merasa namanya disebut sebagai penyebab marahnya Youngjae tampak berfikir dan mencerna apa yang dijelaskan oleh sang _hyung_.

" Tapi _hyung_, kami kan tidak melakukan apa apa, kenapa YoungJae _hyung _marah?" tanyanya dengan bodoh. Membuat kedua orang disebelahnya itu hanya bisa saling pandang,tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Oke kita tinggalkan kedua _namja _yang masih kepo dengan kepolosan sang _maknae _yang kelewatan itu. Dan juga sang _maknae _sendiri yang masih sibuk berfikir akan alasan Young Jae marah pada Daehyun.

Sekarang bagaimana jika kita mengintip kedalam kamar DaeJae, sebenarnya ada apa sich dengan mereka? Dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam sana?

.

.

.

.

" Ya,Young Jae ah...Aku dan Zelo tidak melakukan apa apa _chagie_... Jadi kumohon jangan seperti ini.." rengek seorang _namja _sambil memegang tangan namja lain yang sedang sibuk-_atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri_- dengan IPadnya.

Daehyun, _namja _yang tengah merengek itu terus saja memegangi lengan sang kekasih aka Young Jae yang juga tampak tak memperdulikan rengekannya.

" Young Jae ah..._Jebal hwahajimayo Chagiya_... Aku benar benar tak melakukan apapun dengan _maknae_..."lagi, Daehyun merengek semakin manja dan tak lupa untuk memasang muka melasnya. Membuat YoungJae yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam,menjadi gerah atas ulah sang kekasih. Ia mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Daehyun yang kini menatapnya dengan raut penuh harap.

" Lalu? "tanyanya dingin. Daehyun menghela nafasnya pasrah. Dia tahu betul sifat YoungJae jika sedang ngambek seperti ini, dia harus banyak bersabar dan terus berusaha-_meskipun sampai saat ini_,_ia belum merasa bersalah sedikitpun_-untuk mendapat maaf sang kekasih tercinta.

" Maafkan aku dan jangan marah seperti ini lagi _chagiya_..." untuk kesekian kalinya ia merengek seperti anak kecil yang sedang minta dibelikan mainan pada YoungJae.

" Lalu,bisa kau beri aku alasan yang kuat tentang video yang kau upload di Instagram barumu kemarin hah? "ucap YoungJae seraya melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Daehyun.

" Dan apa pula maksud dari kata '_Chagiya_' huh? "tambahnya lagi yang membuat nyali Daehyun semakin menciut. Jujur saja, mungkin jika Bang Yongguk atau bahkan manager mereka yang marah, Daehyun takkan setakut ini. Tapi kali ini, kemarahan YoungJae padanya benar benar membuatnya serasa ingin bunuh diri saja.

" Bu-bukankah kau sendiri yang tak mau menemaniku membuat akun Instagram kemarin, makanya aku mengajak si _maknae_. Tapi kami tak melakukan apa apa,sungguh!"cicit Daehyun begitu mendapat tatapan membunuh dari YoungJae-lagi.

" Aku memang tak mau menemanimu membuat akun, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mengajak si _maknae _untuk mengupload video juga _ppabo_!"akhirnya YoungJae buka suara. _Namja _itupun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjang miliknya berniat meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih saja mengekorinya.

" Oke oke! Aku tahu aku memang bersalah, untuk itu aku meminta maaf _chagiya_... Aku janji takkan melakukannya lagi, _Yakseok_!" ucap Daehyun sambil berdiri didepan YoungJae berusaha menghalangi langkah _namja _itu menuju ranjangnya.

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap malas kearah Daehyun yang berada didepannya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

" Atas dasar apa aku harus mempercayai semua omong kosongmu Jung Daehyun _ssi_?"tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Daehyun kembali menghela nafasnya berat,walau sekeras apapun sifat Youngjae tapi dia tahu jika _namja _manis itu memiliki hati yang lembut. Sikapnya yang dewasa membuat siapapun akan nyaman saat bersamanya,walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri jika terkadang YoungJae akan bersikap kekanakan.

" Baiklah. Asal kau mau memaafkankanku dan tak lagi marah padaku,aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu hari ini _chagie_..."ujar Daehyun sembari memegang kedua sisi pundak YoungJae.

Meski tampak tak peduli namun YoungJae tak dapat menahan wajahnya untuk tidak bersemu saat Daehyun kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Chagie_'. _Namja _manis itu memalingkan wajahnya,berusaha menyembunyikan pias samar itu dari sang pemuja.

Sedangkan Daehyun yang mengetahui itu tersenyum senang, setidaknya ia takkan didiamkan lagi oleh sang kekasih.

" Dan sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku _chagiya_?" lagi,Daehyun masih terus berusaha merayu YoungJae yang kini sudah duduk ditepian ranjangnya,sedangkan ia berjongkok didepan namja itu.

YoungJae tak menjawab,sesaat kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju nakas yang menjadi pemisah antara ranjang miliknya dan ranjang milik Daehyun.

" Kau mau kemana?" Daehyun berdiri dibelakang YoungJae yang sedang menimang kamera miliknya.

" Kenapa? Keberatan menemaniku huh?"YoungJae balik bertanya tanpa menatap kearah Daehyun.

"Tsk! Bukan begitu YoungJae-ah. Tentu saja aku mau menemanimu _chagie_, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu heum..?"jawab Daehyun sambil meraih jaketnya.

" Aku mau makan Bingsu."jawab YoungJae singkat yang membuat Daehyun melongo.

" Euh,Bingsu? Kau mau makan Bingsu juga?"tanya Daehyun masih dalam ketidakpercayaannya.

" Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Jadi hanya kamu dan Jong Up saja yang boleh makan Bingsu?"lagi, YoungJae menatap dingin kearah Daehyun.

" Oke! Kita berangkat sekarang..."tak ingin membuat YoungJae marah lagi,Daehyun segera menarik lengan _namja_ itu untuk segera keluar dari kamar mereka,namun lagi lagi tampaknya YoungJae masih saja ngambek. Ia sama sekali tak merespon ajakan Daehyun.

" Kenapa lagi heum..?"tanya Daehyun dengan sabar. Ia menatap YoungJae penuh ketulusan yang sejujurnya membuat hati _namja _itu bergetar halus. Ia tahu jika Daehyun bersungguh sungguh. Namun sifat gengsi yang dimilikinya berkata lain,bahwa Daehyun harus dihukum agar tak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi.

" Tapi hanya kita berdua."ucapnya tegas dan tak terbantahkan. Namun tatapan matanya penuh pengharapan.

Dan Daehyun sadar akan itu, ditangkupnya kedua pipi _namja _manis yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu penuh sayang.

" Tentu saja _chagiya_... Aku sudah berjanji untuk menuruti semua kemauanmu bukan? Jadi jangan khawatir, hari ini aku milikmu."jawab Daehyun yang kontan saja mendapat deathglare dari yang bersangkutan.

" Jadi! kemarin dan juga besok kau bukan milikku, begitu Jung Daehyun?"tanya YoungJae dengan sewot. Bersiap siap untuk melanjutkan marahnya lagi.

" Ya,ya,ya... Bukan begitu _chagiya_... Hanya saja hari ini aku akan benar benar berada disampingmu,oke? Kau ini... Sangat menggemaskan jika cemburu seperti ini heuh" ucap Daehyun sebelum ia mencium bibir YoungJae dengan cepat dan membuat YoungJae melotot kaget dan juga malu.

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Daehyun _ppabo_? Ish!"protes YoungJae yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan Daehyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu.

" Aku mencintaimu Yoo YoungJae ah..."ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar itu,meninggalkan YoungJae yang masih shock oleh ulah Daehyun yang menurutnya konyol itu. _Namja _itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sebelum kemudian sebuah senyuman bahagia terulas dibibirnya. Sekali lagi ia tahu bahwa apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang kekasih itu adalah sebuah kejujuran.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hmmm... Bilang saja ingin ditemani Daehyun _hyung_. Kenapa pakai marah segala sih?"gerutu Jong Up begitu tahu jika saat ini Daehyun tengah menemani YoungJae jalan jalan. Sementara ketiga _namja _lainnya hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhannya.

" Sudahlah...Namanya juga orang sedang jatuh cinta,Jong Upie..." sang Leader berusaha menenangkannya. Himchan yang berada disampingnya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju akan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Sementara Jong Up hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

" Yongguk _hyung _benar Jong Up _hyung_... Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa membelinya bersamaku _hyung_.."tawar sang _maknae _tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel miliknya.

Mendengar ucapan _maknae _barusan membuat Jong Up menatap Zelo dengan antusias," Kapan?"tanyanya dengan polos.

" Secepatnya."jawab singkat sang _maknae _yang masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya,tampaknya gamenya jauh lebih berharga dari sekedar menatap wajah sang _hyung_. Membuat Jong Up kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Yongguk dan Himchan hanya bisa saling pandang menghadapi sikap kekanakan kedua _dongsaeng _mereka itu.

Yang satu polosnya kelewatan,yang satu lagi inocent. Sungguh _Maknae _Line yang kompak mereka

.

.

.

Daehyun menatap YoungJae yang sedang melahap Bingsu dihadapannya dengan antusias. Sementara _namja _didepannya itu tampak tak perduli dan lebih memilih melihat lihat foto hasil jepretannya setelah hampir setengah hari mereka berjalan.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, duduk manis disalah satu sudut ruangan restoran terbaik di kota Seoul untuk menikmati Bingsu sesuai dengan keinginan YoungJae.

" Ya! Kenapa kau tak memakan Bingsu milikmu dan terus menatapku Daehyun _ssi_?"merasa terus diperhatikan membuat YoungJae gerah juga. Ia menatap Daehyun penuh selidik.

Daehyun tersenyum kalem lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, " _Ani_,apa Bingsunya enak hingga kau lahap sekali memakannya heum?"Daehyun balik bertanya.

" Hn,manis."jawab YoungJae singkat namun penuh antusias.

Daehyun terkekeh pelan yang membuat YoungJae spontan menatapnya heran," Kenapa?"tanyanya kemudian.

Daehyun kembali tersenyum dan meraih jemari YoungJae,meremas lembut jemari itu penuh sayang," Tidak, hanya saja kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari jika bagiku kau lebih manis dari makanan apapun Yoo YoungJae?"ucapnya rendah namun cukup terdengar oleh YoungJae. _Namja _itu memalingkan wajahnya yang ia yakini tengah merona saat ini.

" Jangan marah lagi _nae chagiya_... Aku benar benar tak bisa berfikir jernih saat kau mendiamkanku seperti tadi." pinta Daehyun tulus seraya mengulurkan tangannya meraih pipi YoungJae agar menghadap kearahnya.

Dan anggukan samar dari sang kekasih cukup membuat hatinya serasa meletup penuh kebahagiaan.

" Terima kasih _chagiya_... Aku mencintaimu,selalu mencintaimu my love, my heart, my sweety...( _means your more sweet than Bingsu_) because your my Bingsu."ucap Daehyun gembira sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud memeluk Youngjae. Namun lagi lagi ia mendapat penolakan dari namja manis itu.

" Tapi tidak semudah itu Jung Daehyun ssi,karena kau harus berjanji untuk menghapus video itu secepatnya. Dan jangan macam macam membohongiku huh! Meski aku tidak memfollowmu tapi aku selalumengecek akunmu."jelas Youngjae dengan ketus.

Tanpa pikir panjang Daehyun mengangguk mantap sebelum kemudian ia kembali mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir kekasihnya itu.

Youngjae yang tak menyangka Daehyun akan menciumnya ditempat umum seperti itu hanya bisa menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan 'apa yang kau lakukan?'

Sementara Daehyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat pipi Youngjae merona manis.

" Yak! Daehyun pabbo!"

.

.

.

**Omake**

Sementara dua orang _namja _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik DaeJae dari meja yang tak begitu jauh dari meja mereka hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Tsk! Dasar mereka sama saja, bermesraan didepan umum. Apa tidak malu huh? Ish! Menyebalkan." ucap salah seorang dari kedua _namja _itu yang tak lain adalah Jong Up. Sementara _namja _yang berada disebelahnya-Zelo- menatapnya tak mengerti, " Memangnya mereka kenapa _hyung_?"tanyanya yang membuat Jong Up langsung menepuk dahinya dengan keras,merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa betapa polosnya otak sang _maknae_.

" Sudah sudah! Ayo cepat kita pulang, nanti Yongguk _hyung _pasti akan marah jika kita keluar terlalu lama Jun Hong-_ah_..."ucapnya sambil menarik lengan sang _maknae _yang sekarang malah tampak bingung akan sikapnya.

" Tu-tunggu _hyung_...Memangnya kenapa Yongguk _hyung _marah? Kita kan sudah pamit padanya..."protes Zelo.

Jong Up tak menjawab dan terus menarik lengannya untuk menjauhi tempat itu. Karena hanya satu difikiran _namja_ bermata sipit itu saat ini, yakni tak ingin menodai otak polos sang _maknae _dengan hal hal negatif seperti yang DaeJae lakukan barusan.

.

.

.

**The end**

Notice : Ff ini pernah aq publish di acc FB aq sebelumnya. Jadi bagi yang pernah membaca ff ini sebelumnya,aq minta maaf dan juga sekedar pemberitahuan jika aku tidak memplagiat.

Sebenarnya ini ff aq bikin untuk Daehyun Birthday, tapi karna ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan darurat, jadilah nich ff mangkrak! #modus.

Mian low pendek dan bahasa yang ancur banget.

Dan juga tentang urutan momentnya yang aku acak. Aku hanya menyesuaikan dengan plotnya saja.

So thanks yg dah maw mampir baca, Low bisa review eaaa...

.

.

Dae + Jae = My life


End file.
